With Just One Look
by always in my heart-twilight
Summary: Cuando Alice le presenta a Edward a su mejor amiga bella ella queda prendada de el!¿El sentira lo mismo?¿Que pasara cuando edward llegue al instituto?


**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer**

Este es mii primer fanfic esperoo qee os gustee buueno

Aqii dejoo el pRiimeR capp! Okii

* * *

Capitulo 1: La bienvenida

Hoy por fin se acabaría la tan ansiada espera de mi mejor amiga Alice.

Hoy llegaría su hermano Edward, que había estado viviendo con sus primos en Chicago para terminar el antepenúltimo curso de secundaria allí y empezar aquí el último.

Alice me había enseñado algunas fotos de su hermano cuando era pequeño: en una salía un niño de unos 5 o 6 años sentado sobre el césped de un jardín poblado de flores. El niño era hermoso; tenía una piel marfileña y su rostro se definía solo con una palabra 'Perfecto'. Tenía unos orbes de color verde esmeralda, las mejillas sonrojadas, una nariz perfecta y unos dientes perfectos de un blanco puro. Su cabello era de un color broncíneo y estaba desordenadamente perfecto.

Alice me enseño otra foto salían Edward, Alice, un niño de unos 7 años aproximadamente y una niña de casi su misma edad, los dos tenían los rasgos muy parecidos eran rubios con los ojos azul claro y una piel un tanto pálida.

Alice me explico que esos niños eran sus amigos de Chicago y al igual que Edward también se mudaban a Forks con los Cullens.

* * *

-¡Bella! ¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no te escabullas de mí!

Me empezó a gritar mi amiga Alice mientras yo salía corriendo para esconderme en el armario.

-¡Bella sal de donde estés si no sales ahora mismo llamo a Emmett para que te saque de donde estés a modo saco de patatas!

-¡Nooo!- Grite saliendo de mi escondite

-Ajá con que hay estabas-Dijo una Alice con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro.

-Bella venga tenemos mucho trabajo por delante antes de que llegue Edward, Rosalie y Jasper- Dijo mientras me arrastraba

hasta su habitación.

Su habitación era realmente grande, tenía grandes ventanales y una cama gigantesca con colchas de color blanco.

El suelo era de mármol blanco, tenía una gran alfombra de color rosa y un gran armario, creo que era más grande que toda la habitación y también era lo que yo mas temía en este mundo además de cuando Alice tenia algo entre manos.

-Venga Bella ve al baño y te das una ducha mientras yo busco algo para que te pongas ok- Dijo alice mientras se metía dentro del armario.

Cuando entre en el baño puse el calefactor y cogí una de las toallas que había en el toallero, abrí el grifo y mientras se calentaba el agua me fui desnudando.

A los veinte minutos de estar en el agua me di cuenta de que estaba mas arrugada que una pasa asique me dispuse a salir.

Pero me di cuenta de que no tenia ropa interior de recambio tendría que pedírsela a alice.

-¡Aliiceee! ¡aliicee! ¡por fiiss préstame un suje y unas bragaas!

Dije mientras salía del baño pero me di cuenta de que no había nadie en la habitación, pero me fije en una nota que había sobre la cama, la abrí y leí lo que decía la nota:

"Bella estoy preparando la habitación continua para mi hermano, la ropa te la he dejado sobre mi cama si te hace falta ropa interior o algo de ese tipo esta en la mesita de noche junto a mi cama cuando termines me

avisas ok"

Cerré la nota y me dispuse ha abrir la mesita de noche, había un montón de lencería de todos los colores cogí unas bragas blancas y su sujetador compañero de encaje.

Cuando vi la ropa que me había dejado alice en la cama me quede boquiabierta había un vestido corto de Strapless azul claro y en el suelo se encontraban unos tacones plateados o mejor dicho una trampa mortal.

-¡¡Aliice!!-grite y en un segundo la tenia delante de mi vestida con un vestido corto de color rojo.

-Alice, ¿¡Quien en su sano juicio va al aeropuerto vestida elegantemente para recoger a sus conocidos!?- Dije malhumorada

-Bella no te preocupes tu póntelo que seguro te queda perfecto y sobre lo de ir elegantemente después de que bajen del avión los vamos a llevar a comer a un restaurante y quiero que estés ¡despampanante!- Me dijo mientras salía por la puerta para darme un poco de privacidad.

Me vestí y entre a la habitación contigua a la de alice, me la encontré poniendo bien las almohadas para después girarse hacia mí y decirme:

-¡Lo sabia! ¡Sabia que te iba a quedar perfecto! ¡A por cierto bella ve al baño de arriba y espérame allí ok! Te tengo que arreglar ese pelo y maquillarte.

-¡De acuerdo lo que tu digas sargento!-Dije burlándome de ella y de sus ordenes

Subí las escaleras intentando no caerme con esta trampa que tenia como "zapatos" hasta la tercera planta y llegue al…se supone que cuarto de baño pero mas que eso parecía un salón de belleza, me quede pasmada al ver la cantidad de cosméticos que había sobre el gran mueble del baño, también frente al espejo había una silla como en las peluquerías.

A los 5 minutos llego alice con una plancha rizadora y un líquido un tanto raro.

-Bella siéntate y cierra los ojos cuando los abras ni te reconocerás ante el espejo-Dijo ella mientras me ponía una crema sobre la cara.

-Si quieres puedes echarte una siestecita por que esto va para largo-Dijo con un toque de humor.

-Vale…-Dije mientras se me cerraban los ojos

A la ora y media…

-¡Bella despierta! ¡Venga que vamos a llegar tarde!

-Uhm..ya ya voy..-Dije medio despierta

-Ahora vengo espera un momentito- me dijo alice mientras salía disparada por la puerta.

A los 5 minutos llego alice ayudada de Emmett con un espejo enorme.

-Bueno creo que aquí acabo mi trabajo, alice lo prometido es deuda asique ya sabes mona…- Dijo Emmett extendiendo la mano mientras alice metía la mano en su bolso sacando unos 30 dólares (NA: Serian unos 20'94 euros) para depositarlos en la mano de Emmett.

-Así me gusta bueno, ¡hasta luego bella!-Dijo mientras salía por la puerta

-Bueno bella ya puedes mirarte a ver si te gusta el resultado me ha llevado una ora y media mas o menos hacerlo…- Entonces mire a la chica que se reflejaba en el espejo.

Era guapísima, tenía el pelo castaño con rizos, unos grandes ojos marrones que resaltaban gracias a la sombra de color azul que había sobre sus ojos y unas pestañas larguísimas. Y hasta parecía que tenia curvas no me podía creer que esa chica era yo…

-bueno..y..¿Que te parece?- pregunto Alice mientras recogía todo lo que había sobre el mueble.

-¡Alice es impresionante! ¡Hasta parece que tengo curvas y todo!-Estalle con alegría mientras corría hacia ella para darle un buen merecido abrazo por todo lo que había echo por mi esta tarde.

-Vale, vale ¡tenemos que irnos y ya! Ha por cierto he llamado a Renée me ha dicho que le parece perfecto que te quedes a dormir esta noche aquí.

-uhmm…de acuerdo-Dije cogiendo mi bolso

-Bueno ¡pues en marcha!-Dijo mi querida amiga mientras me jalaba del brazo para bajar a toda velocidad las escaleras.

-¡Aliicee paraaa¡ aiish…que dolor…de pies...a quien se le ocurriría venir corriendo por las escaleras... a sí a ti alice-Dije mirándola enfadada

-Da igual bella venga vamos, ¡Esme! ¡Carlisle!-grito asomándose por las escaleras para ver si venían sus padres.

-¡Ya bajamos! Adelantarse vosotros, nosotros cogeremos el Aston Martin

-Vale nosotros llevaremos mi porshe- Dijo alice

Me subí e intente no pensar en que alice llevaría el coche a 160 km por hora si no entraría en pánico…

A las dos horas de sufrimiento y un dolor de cabeza por culpa de Emmett y sus canciones llegamos al aeropuerto.

-¡Aleluya!-Dije al salir del porshe

-Exactamente esa es la palabra-Dijo alice mientras se tocaba la frente

Dramáticamente como si tuviera un dolor de cabeza.

-Pues a mi se me ha hecho cortísimo- Dijo Emmett abrazándonos a mi y ha su hermana con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

-¡Chicos correr! se nos ha hecho tarde son las cinco y media y el avión aterrizaba a las cinco y veinticinco-Dijo Alice mientras salía corriendo como una loca.

Entonces Salí corriendo como pude mientras Emmett adelantaba a alice

que iban a 20 metros de distancia de mi.

Cuando llegue me quede pasmada al lado de Alice había un chico rubio como el que salía en la foto que me enseño hace unos días pero ahora era altísimo y se le resaltaban músculos, al lado de Emmett se encontraba la chica rubia de la foto pero ahora era alta, con un cuerpo de escándalo, y tenia un pelo precioso con rizos además llevaba un vestido rosa fucsia, corto que se le ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y unos tacones plateados.

-Mira bella te presento a Jasper –Dijo alice señalando con la mano al chico rubio.

-Encantado de conocerte Bella-Dijo el mientras me abrazaba

-Igualmente-Respondí con una sonrisa en mis labios.

-Ha! Y ella es mi mejor amiga de Chicago Rosalie-Dijo Alice

-Encantada de conocerte bella, alice no ha dejado de decirme cosas sobre ti- Dijo mientras me abrazaba y me daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Igualmente Rosalie-Dije devolviéndole el gesto.

-Bueno Alice ¿no venia también tu hermano?-Pregunte

-Si lo que pasa que ha ido a por algo de beber no debe de tardar mucho.

-Ha mira hablando del rey de roma por la puerta asoma-Dijo Alice mirando detrás de mi.

Al darme la vuelta vi a un dios griego acercándose hasta nosotros con un Starbucks en la mano y una picara sonrisa en el rostro .Tenia el pelo broncíneo y… ¡No jodas que ese es el hermano de Alice! Dije pensando para mi ¡dios si en la foto de pequeño era adorablemente mono!

Aquí se salía, traía una camiseta blanca que se le adhería a los músculos bien marcados del abdomen, unos pantalones vaqueros gastados y unas converses de color negro.

-¡Bella cierra la boca la baba!-Me recordó Alice riéndose

- Nuestra pequeña bella esta creciendo…-Dijo Emmett mientras se limpiaba unas lagrimas fingidas de su rosto.

-¡Bien por fin llegas Señorito!-Dijo Alice Señalando a su hermano

-A sí, mira esta es mi mejor amiga Bella-Dijo mientras me señalaba

-Encantado de conocerte Bella-Dijo el con una aterciopelada voz mientras se acercaba para depositar un beso en mi pómulo ruborizado.

Pero cuando junto sus labios con mi pómulo una clase de electricidad corrió por todo mi cuerpo y mi corazón se detuvo en seco.

-El..gguus..gusto…es mioo..-Dije trabándome con las palabras que salían de mi boca.

-¡Bueno basta de presentaciones!-Dijo alice

-¡Es hora de ir ha celebrar vuestra llegada chicos!-Dijo alice pegando saltitos.

Sentí que alguien me estaba mirando, así que mire hacia atrás para encontrarme a Edward mirándome de arriba ha bajo con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro.

Volví mi cara antes de que me chocara con algo, alice me agarro del brazo y me indico que acercara mi cara mas, lo hice y acerco sus labios a mi oído para decirme en voz baja...

-Así que...¿Te gusta Edward no?-Dijo mirándome con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Alice como me va a gustar alguien que acabo de conocer hace dos minutos y solo hemos intercambiado unas palabras...- dije

-Eso no importa además ¿has visto como te miraba...?-Dijo mirando hacia atrás para ver como su hermano nos miraba confundido a las dos.

-Uhmm no, no lo he visto.., ha alice ¿que hay entre tu y Jasper?-Dije cambiando de tema y arqueando mis cejas de arriba ha abajo.

-No cambies de tema bellita que te conozco-Dijo mirándome.

* * *

Bueno espero que os allá gustado…si por el contrario no os gusta dejarme un review diciéndome que la cancele vale?

-Los vestidos los he dejado en mi perfil si quereiis verlos allí los teneiis^^

Bye and kisses


End file.
